tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roka
Roka (ロカ, Roka) is a newly recruited member of Aogiri Tree and a practitioner of Iaijutsu, specially the style of Eishin-ryū. He is known by the CCG as the ghoul Quickdraw (クイックドロー, Kuikkudorō) due to his sword fighting style and the immense rate of speed at which he draws his blade to attack. Appearance Roka has short dark brown hair and eyes with a prominent mustache and beard. Though not particularly a large person by any definition, he is quite muscular and possesses a tannish skin tone. Typically, he wears a white sweater, faded blue jeans held up by a white leather belt, and a pair of brown sandals which expose his bare feet. He also carries his sword in a white scabbard that is usually attached to his hip. Roka doesn't own or wear a trademark mask, indifferent to ghoul investigators seeing his face. Personality Roka is a free-wheeling individual who speaks in a calm and confident tone, executing most of his actions in a uncaring and casual matter. He is a laid-back and outspoken man, never afraid to say what's on his mind at a given moment. He can be extremely sarcastic as well, sometimes. When confronted, Roka often taunts his enemies or attempts to make idle talk, usually seeking to infuriate and lead them into mistakes. He is a follower of the yin belief, Satsujin-ken or 'the killing swords' and strongly believes martial arts were created to destroy, using it as way to justify his actions. History Powers and Abilities General Strengths Roka is an accomplished and expert sword wielder, being able to execute swift and deadly attacks against his enemies, and managing to counter, attack, and keep up with fast opponents. Eishin-Ryū: An iaijutsu style created by Hayashizaki Jinsuke Minamoto, which main technique consists of quickly drawing the Japanese sword (katana) from its scabbard and attacking in one movement, making it effective for surprising foes and counter-attacking. Extremely Fast Hand Speed and Reflexes: Immensely quick with his hands, Roka displays considerable grace and agility. He's capable of reacting and drawing his sword with perfect consistency, and unleash well-timed cuts to counter or pressure his foes. Iaijutsu: Roka's most dangerous strength in a fight is swiftly drawn and deadly blade strikes against his enemies. He relies on that ability to keep his opponent's attacks from reaching him, countering and surprising his foes with his sword ripostes. General Weaknesses Despite his vast fighting skill in the way of the sword, Roka is far from invincible. As a ghoul, he suffers from an uncommon RC Cell deficiency which severely hinders his senses, regeneration, endurance, and overall potential of his kagune. It should be noted that these drawbacks are nigh-impossible for him to improve. Poor Senses: Roka has unusually inferior, hardly existent senses, even for the standards of a ghoul. He cannot smell, see, or hear his opponents from long distances like most of his kind can. It is due to this that he always trusts his gut feeling. Abnormally Slow Regeneration: Roka possesses an immensely sluggish healing speed, due to his body's detective RC cells. To give an estimate, a wound that a normal ghoul could heal in days would take the man weeks or even months to mend. As per this reason, Roka relies on human methods to treat his injuries. Inadequate Body Endurance: Another drawback of his unique deficiency, Roka's body is extremely sensitive and has a low tolerance for pain. Combined with his slow healing speed, the man possesses a truly fragile body. In that regard, he resembles a human somewhat. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Roka's kagune manifests of several long, flat, sharp, and metallic dark green protrusions that are completely immobile and cannot be utilized on their own, either offensively or defensively. Strengths: The durable protrusions can be detached, and used as makeshift weapons. It is through this method that Roka forged his sword, which he would later dub 'Nobutsuna' in honor of Kamiizumi Nobutsuna, the founder of the Shikage-ryū or 'New Shadow School'. Weaknesses: As previously mentioned, the protrusions are unable to move on their according to Roka's will, and grant him no offensive or defensive capabilities. Weapon Name: Nobutsuna (Created from Roka's kagune.) Appearance: Using a long detached segment from his kagune, Roka created his primary weapon, Nobutsuna. It appears as a normal Japanese katana with a circular guard, dark handle, and a dark green blade that stretches 62 centimeters long. Strengths: Nobutsuna is a simple and balanced katana blade, made partially from Roka's kagune. It is sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone, additionally light enough to be swung at blinding speeds. Weaknesses: The blade comes with a single drawback, one in particular being its slight fragility, which renders it a bad match up against weapons and kagune which rely on brute strength. Though as Roka increases in power and swaps out sword's psuedo-blade, its durability is liable to change as well. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia